Tristeza
by Yame-chan
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Remus J. Lupin ha estado seguro de muchascosas, pero pareciera que el destino se empeña en demostrarle que las cosasno son como el cree. Leve slash al final.


Todos los fantasticos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling (lamentablemente), y hago esto sin otro fin que el de mejorar mi escritura (cosa que no estoy logrando TT)

* * *

Remus J. Lupin es un chico triste, lo dicen sus ojos cuando esta solo, lo delata su expresión cuando recuerda por que no ha podido nunca saber como es realmente la luna llena.

Cuando vez a Remus J. Lupin caminar por los pasillos de piedra, y vez su expresión tranquila y serena, si eres de los que nunca _miran, _no podrás darte cuenta de el velo que cubre el color miel de sus ojos.

Sus amigos lo saben, saben que algo dentro de Remus esta herido, lo que no saben es si es su corazón, o su alma, y hay veces en que les da la impresión de que son ambas cosas.

Cuando Remus J. Lupin era un niño, conoció lo que era el dolor, el desprecio, y el miedo incontrolable a si mismo. Conoció que la forma mas segura de vivir, era simplemente no vivir, por eso los libros y el estudio, con eso no puedes dañar a nadie.

También conoció que la razón más fácil y rápida para perder a alguien, es uno mismo. Tomo conciencia, de las palabras, odio, miedo, desesperación y muerte.

Y aunque suene raro conoció el amor incondicional, por supuesto, el no lo supo hasta que fue mayor, y se dio cuenta de cuanto su madre y su padre habían dado por el, _su vida._

Cuando cumplió los once años y llego una lechuza con una carta, el se sorprendió, pues nunca recibían lechuzas, y mucho menos con cartas escritas en tinta color esmeralda. El supo lo que significaba, lo _leyó_, en alguna parte y supo que no importaba lo que sucediera, el aceptaría.

Remus J. Lupin nunca creyó realmente que estaría en Hogwarts, por eso cuando la profesora Mcgonagall grito su nombre en medio del gran comedor, a el le temblaban las manos y los pies, tenia un nudo en el estomago y sudaba frío, como a todos los niños a su alrededor, o bueno no todos, si saben a quienes me refiero.

Remus J. Lupin pensó muchas veces en el trayecto al taburete, donde había un gorro viejo, que probablemente quedaría en Slytherin, por que muchas veces había leído, que los hombres lobo eran demoníacos y sin corazón, o como a esa edad solía decir, que ellos eran malos, y la idea le aterraba.

Ahora a sus quince años puede decir que el momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando ese sombrero viejo se poso en su cabecita de once años, le tapo el rostro hasta la nariz y grito GRYFFINFOR.

Remus J. Lupin nunca pensó que tendría amigos, nunca desde que sufrió el ataque de los dientes del lobo pensó que tendría a los mejores amigos que tiene ahora, por esa razón cuando entro al cuarto de los chicos de primero en ese entonces, se sentó en su cama y no le dirigió la mirada a los otros tres chicos de la habitación.

Cuando conoció a los tres chicos que serian sus compañeros por los siete años de escuela, le sorprendió la forma de ser cada uno de ellos, tal vez por que nunca había convivido con otros chicos de su edad.

De los tres, el que mas le sorprendió fue Sirius, pues por alguna razón que mas tarde entendería, el podía ver en sus ojos, algo muy parecido a el, algo así como el dolor.

Y por ultimo Remus J. Lupin nunca, pero nunca, siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que se enamoraría, por que el realmente creía que eso era algo que los hombres lobos no podían hacer, por eso cuando comenzó a sentir ese extraño sentimiento de necesitar ver a esa persona, cuando cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de sus visitas nocturnas se le oprimía el corazón y cada vez que él se le acercaba se le aceleraba el corazón, Remus Lupin simplemente lo ignoro.

Ahora cuando Sirius lo tiene atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, entre sus labios y el calor que hay en la habitación, ya no esta tan seguro de poder seguir ignorando este sentimiento, y definitivamente esta pensando que ser un hombre lobo no e impide seguir siendo un humano.

Después de ese suceso, el cual se volvera a repetir en incontables ocasiones, cuando le preguntan a Remus J. Lupin cual fue el momento mas felíz de su vida, por un momento el velo de sus ojos desaparece, y un brillo nuevo se posa en ellos, para responderte, "Cuando el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor", el velo volvera cuando se encuentre solo, pero en ese momento, eso no importa.

Cuando ves a Remus J. Lupin caminando por los pasillos, te da la sensación de calma y seguridad, de que no importa que cosa, el siempre sabe que es lo que debe hacer, y que nunca duda, pero no es así, Remus es ante todo humano, o bueno, mitad humano y sabe como se siente vivir, aunque lo haya intentado evitar durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

La verdad no me quedo como quería, se me escapo el hilo de la historia, pero al final algo pude agarrar.

Este pequeña historia se la dedico a Carli-chan.JSR, Mira Black-Lupin, Leo Black Le-fay, Kitsune1818, Aibhill Black y a mi mejor amiga Fujimi Ayakashi.

Gracias por sus mensajes en mis otras historias(intentos de).

Enserio muchas gracias nOn

ATTE: Yame-chan.

PD: perdonen mi ortografía :3


End file.
